Awake My Soul
by Lynestra
Summary: Bray Wyatt brought his Family to the WWE with one goal. But when a young PA catches his interest, he finds himself pursuing a path he had all but given up on. Will this alluring woman be his salvation or his downfall? And how does she fit in to their mission? (BrayxOC, Wyatt Family)
1. Chapter 1

Liz Ritner pulled a stray lock of hair out of her face as she stepped out of her rental car, setting a tray of coffee on the roof and leaning down to grab her large purse. It was her second month as a PA for the WWE, and as the low woman on the totem pole errands were still her job. She opened her trunk and pulled out a heavy bag from a craft store. There had been a mishap with Tons of Funk's disco ball, and many of the mirrored pieces had shattered. Looping the bag on her other shoulder, she closed the trunk with her foot and balanced the coffees in one hand as she took out her cell phone, texting Don, the head PA. Her shoes clicking on the concrete, she flashed a smile to the security guard as she slipped by him into the arena.

Though she had only been working there a short time, Liz had already made friends with many of her fellow employees, putting the charming personality and quick wit that had gotten her the job to good use. Browsing job search sites after quitting yet another menial retail management position she had found a listing for on-the-road PAs for WWE, and having been a fan since the age of 13, submitted an application for the heck of it. She'd never expected to hear back, never mind get called to the corporate office for an interview. Just days after submitting her resume she drove the four hours from her home in Massachusetts to Stamford, and then a week after that packed a large suitcase and got on a plane to California for Summerslam weekend. It was quite a time to be thrown into the fray- press conferences, media, fan events, as well as the show itself. But despite a few stumbles she had gotten through relatively unscathed; especially considering her two fellow new employees had quit shortly after. Liz had considered it a personal victory. At the age of 24 working for a company she loved in a job she enjoyed, her life was finally starting to come together.

Making her way through the winding hallways of the building, she felt the straps of the shopping bag start to stretch on her shoulder from the weight of its contents. Quickly setting the drinks on a nearby crate she was able to grab the bag by the top seconds before the thin plastic straps snapped in two. Struggling not to drop the heavy bundle she was relieved when a passing figure bent to grab it from the bottom, easily taking it from her into his muscular arms. "Need a little help there, missy?" he asked with a smirk. "Oh thank god, I didn't need to make another trip to the craft store today. Way too much glitter." she replied. "Hey don't give god all the credit, thank me, your straight edge savior!" Punk said with a cheesy grin as Liz picked up the tray of coffee. "My bad, forgot who I was talking to. Can you ever forgive me Mr. Best in the World?" she feigned distress as she began walking again, Punk following her. "Maybe. The new issue of Batman comes out tomorrow, pick it up for me and I'll think about it." She rolled her eyes at him as they made their way through the side of the stage into the main arena.

On her second day at work, Punk had approached her backstage in catering at Fan Axxess. Liz had taken off her suit jacket in the blazing heat, and her sleeveless shirt showed off the tattoos on her arms. He'd complemented her on the work, looking over the almost full sleeve on her right arm with interest. After a brief starstruck moment on her part they'd sat together at a table, conversing about their tattoos, their straight edge lifestyle (which Punk was flattered to hear he had helped inspire her to), wrestling, and various music and TV shows. They quickly became pals, which shocked her boss Don; "Punk's not a bad guy, but he's never been the friendliest, especially to newbies." he'd said. Liz had briefly considered the possibility that Punk simply wanted to get in her pants, remembering the internet rumors she'd heard, but after meeting his girlfriend Lita the next night she was happy to learn she was wrong.

A stagehand rushed over to the pair as they reached the ring, taking the bag from Punk and thanking them. Liz responded with a quick "No problem." as Punk walked to the apron to talk to his friend Kofi, who was warming up in the ring. "I'd better get these to Don and the guys before they get cold, thanks for the help Punkers." Liz looked over her shoulder, nodding politely to Kofi as she made her way up the ramp. "Don't forget, the new Batman tomorrow. I expect it on my desk when I get here!" Punk called back, laughing as she raised a hand to salute him before pushing back the curtain into Gorilla.

* * *

Bray Wyatt peered out from under the brim of his hat as he stood next to the doorway in one of the balcony levels of the arena. He had come to scout Kingston; fairly respected in the company he was a good target to make a statement, but his attention was distracted by the woman Punk had been following. He was sure he hadn't seen her around before, though he and the Family usually kept to themselves, finding a boiler room or unused locker room to change and warm up before their match. He watched as she walked back out to the top of the ramp, holding a coffee cup and chatting with one of the go-fers, gesturing with her free hand to the ring as she talked excitedly. She had dark auburn hair tied in a ponytail, gentle waves stopping a bit past her shoulders, a few stray pieces tucked behind her ears. Her skin was almost porcelain pale, eyes bright and expressive, though from this distance he couldn't make out their color; and her mouth was tinted a light cherry, bottom lip slightly fuller than the top. She was wearing a gray blouse with a slight v neck, showing a modest amount of her ample chest. It was tucked into a pair of black pants, fitted to her full hips and thighs, with a red belt and matching pair of shoes. She was average height, Punk had been about six inches taller and her heels were wedged. With her hourglass figure, she was unlike the lanky Divas who strutted around backstage, instead similar to the women in renaissance paintings. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Bray found himself drawn to her.

He continued watching, turning his head slightly to the left. "Luke" he called to his Brother, who was standing guard just beyond the doorway in the hall with Erick. The older man spun to face to him and Bray tipped his chin, gesturing him to come closer. Luke stepped into the arena and stood behind his left shoulder as Bray spoke again. "See those two on the ramp?" he asked, as Luke nodded. "I want you to find out everything you can about her." Bray noticed Luke's hesitant pause in answering and turned, looking over his shoulder as his expression darkened. "Do you have a problem with that, Harper?" Luke shook his head, backing slowly into the hallway and beginning to make his way backstage. Bray watched him leave before bringing his gaze again to the captivating female on the ramp. She was listening to the other PA now, but suddenly she turned, fretful eyes landing on the upper balcony Bray was currently occupying. He took a step to the side, into the shadows of the doorway, hoping she hadn't seen him. After a few moments he emerged just in time to see her disappear back behind the curtain. A loud bang turned his attention back to Kofi in the ring, who had slipped his mind completely. Bray narrowed his eyes, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't forget the reason he was here in the first place. Clenching his fists he focused his thoughts back to the task at hand, but couldn't help anticipating Luke's return; hoping he had found out some information about the intriguing creature he had just seen.

* * *

_A/N: Well, after years of being in various fandoms I have finally given in to temptation and written a fanfic. This one was just too good to stay in my head. All reviews/comments/follows/whatever are appreciated, especially since it's my first story._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke returned a half hour later, meeting them in the remote locker room they had commandeered for the night. Wyatt rocked back and forth in his chair, Erick sitting on a bench to his left, fidgeting with his mask. Bray looked up as he approached, trying to hide the eagerness on his face. Harper dropped to his knees in front of him, a sign of subservience. "What were you able to learn, Brother?" Bray asked. "She's a PA, hired right before Summerslam. Her name is Liz Ritner. Here;" Luke pulled a smartphone out of his pocket and held it out to him. Bray wasn't fond of the things but the company insisted they have them, though recently he'd begun to take advantage of the technology after discovering the power of social media in spreading his message. The phone was open to a facebook page, he immediately centered in on the profile picture, taking the device from Luke and tapping the image to make it larger. Bray studied the photo. She… Liz he now knew, was in front of a lighthouse on a beach, her hair loose, untamed waves framing her face and a soft smile on her lips. The thing that made his breath hitch, made a shiver run down his spine, was her eyes. A bright blue-grey, looking straight into the camera, and even on the digital screen Bray felt like they were staring into his very being.

He stayed fixated on the picture until Luke cleared his throat, thrown off by his leader's unusual behavior. Bray snapped back to reality and glanced up at him. "Good work, Harper. This could prove to be useful to our cause." Bray smiled deviously, clicking back to the profile and running his thumb down the screen "Very useful indeed."

* * *

Standing backstage, Liz watched a nearby monitor as Raw came back from commercial. A wide shot panned through the crowd and she bit her lip in thought. This afternoon she had been chatting with a coworker on the ramp and sensed she was being watched. Out of the corner of her vision she'd sworn she saw movement in one of the balconies, but when she looked it was empty. She had been so sure she had felt eyes on her, but maybe it was just the stress of the job finally getting to her. Don had noticed her anxiety and told her to relax and enjoy the show, stationing her by Gorilla in case anyone needed her to fetch a forgotten prop or extra bottle of baby oil. Liz jumped as a hand tapped her shoulder, spinning around quickly to see Kevin, her coworker, looking guilty. "Shit, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he apologized. She smiled slightly and waved her hand. "It's alright, I'm just a little skittish today I guess. What's up?" He looked concerned, scanning the area before leaning towards her. "About that… remember earlier when we were talking and you said you thought you were being watched?" Liz nodded. "Well a few minutes later I was walking by catering and Luke Harper stopped me." "That's weird, the Wyatts don't usually turn up until right before they go out." she remarked. "Yeah, and what's got me worried is that he was asking about you."

Liz froze, eyes wide. "Me? Why would he be asking about me? I haven't even met any of them." "I dunno. He wanted to know who the pale girl in the gray shirt was. I tried to feign ignorance but a six five almost three hundred pound man can be very persuasive." Kevin rubbed his neck and winced. "I told him you were a new PA who had been here since the last PPV, but he wouldn't let me go until I gave him your name. I wanted to let you know so you could be careful. Whatever it was about, it can't be good." Liz looked at the whiteboard on the wall that was almost constantly being written on as matches were made. The Wyatt Family were up next, with their leader Bray facing Dolph Ziggler. Kevin turned to follow her gaze. "Oh crap they should be showing up any time now. Do you want me to take your place here?" he asked. She thought for a moment. Yes, she was scared; The Wyatt Family were vicious, they'd destroyed Kane with relative ease. But if she switched places with Kevin tonight, retreated to the safety of the offices, what would she do the next night? Liz was bound to run into them eventually. Strengthening her nerves, she shook her head. "No. I can handle it." Kevin looked at her in shock. "Are you sure? It's not a big deal if-" She cut him off, "I appreciate the offer, but maybe if I stand up to them now, it'll stop their interest. Besides, they might just want to know what conditioner I use." Kevin laughed, but still sounded worried. "Fine. But please make sure you have your phone on you at all times in case something happens, alright?" "Ok." she responded, and he gave her an encouraging smile, lightly patting her shoulder before walking back into the winding hallways of the arena.

Sighing, she focused back on the monitor, crossing her elbows as Booker T finished talking to Big Show, and an ad for the Wyatts upcoming appearance began to play. Liz watched the distorted images of their attacks on the roster, paired with sound bytes of Bray's bizarre preaching. She noticed a flash of bleach blonde and pink as Ziggler dashed by to make his entrance during the commercials. Keeping the hallway in the corner of her eyes, she braced herself and waited for the Wyatt Family to appear.

* * *

The few people they passed gave them a wide berth as the Wyatts walked through the backstage area, Bray leading with Harper and Rowan behind him, dragging the rocking chair. As they rounded the corner to Gorilla, Bray stopped. There was Liz, standing in front of one of the monitors. Her eyes flashed their way for a moment before setting back on the screen. He grinned, striding leisurely over to her. "Well hello there." he drawled when he got closer. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet. Bray Wyatt." he offered her his hand. She turned towards him, looking down at his open palm and keeping her arms crossed. He could tell she was nervous but was trying to put on a brave face. "Liz." she said, raising her eyes but deliberately keeping herself from meeting his gaze. He smiled as warmly as he could manage and swept his arms out in a gesture of pacifism. "There is no need to be frightened, little one. I do not intend to cause you any harm." She looked suspiciously to Harper and Rowan, who stood behind his shoulders, before speaking in a sharper, still cautious voice; "Good to know. Now unless you need me to point you in the direction of the nearest Casual Male XL, I believe this conversation is over." Bray laughed heartily "Aren't you a delight? If that is how you address a cordial stranger I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies." He tipped his head down to look at her from beneath his hat. "Or your friends." he added, in a quieter, harsher tone. Liz grit her teeth, raising her head and setting her angry eyes on his. Bray was prepared this time, steeling himself as he felt her gaze pierce his psyche. She started to speak but the sound caught in her throat, brow furrowing in confusion as she averted her eyes to the lantern in his left hand. He was about to inquire about her disorientation when a producer appeared from Gorilla; "Wyatts, you're up in 60 seconds." Bray nodded, turning to make his way to the entrance ramp, Harper and Rowan following. As he disappeared into the dark hallway he twisted back towards Liz, flipping the switch on the lantern to illuminate his face. "Watch closely little lamb, this one's for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz let out the strangled breath she'd been holding as the Wyatt Family's entrance video began to play. Turning to the screen next to her she watched as the shadowed figures appeared on the ramp. Her confrontation with them had been going relatively well, until she had made the mistake of meeting Bray's eyes. An icy blue, they were veiled in a guarded haze, but she could see through it effortlessly, to a deep anguish and sorrow. Liz had been struck with a sense of sympathy so heavy, she was forced to look away.

Focusing back on the monitor she studied Bray as he removed his hat and shirt, almost crawling up the steps to the ring. Liz couldn't deny that she felt strangely attracted to him. He wasn't a bad looking guy, though not the type she normally went for. Wyatt lifted Ziggler with ease, slamming him into the mat. She wasn't really a fan of Dolph; he was too flashy, too vain. It was nice to see him get a little comeuppance. Liz thought back to Bray's words; "_This one's for you._" A chill ran down her spine as the Family lured Ziggler into the corner; their leader crashing into him with a sick smile and pulling him, almost as if they were dancing, to the middle of the ring. Bray had said he meant no harm to her, and though she was unsure she could trust his word, so far he had not made any move to. He leant Dolph backwards over his knee, kissing his forehead before smashing the blonde headfirst on the canvas; easily pinning him for the win. Bray spread his arms out in the familiar pose and tilted his head back, shouting "Follow the Buzzards!" Then he brought his head down again, staring through soaked hair straight into the camera. Liz diverted her eyes as they cut to commercial, running a hand up her neck. Against her better judgment, she took a few steps towards the dark hallway, hooking her thumbs in her back pockets and lingering there until the trio returned.

* * *

A few moments later they emerged from the shadows. Harper holding the lantern and Rowan pulling the rocking chair as they followed Bray, who had his Hawaiian shirt draped over his shoulder, carrying his hat in his right hand. He was grinning as he walked towards her, like he knew she had been waiting for them. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked enthusiastically, voice higher pitched than normal. "I could've beaten him in seconds, but I let blondie get some shots in so you could get the most satisfaction out of it." He stopped in front of her; near enough that Liz could smell his sweat, feel the heat emanating from him. "Really? Because it seemed to me like Zigs was giving you a bit of trouble there." she replied in a teasing lilt. Bray seemed pleasantly surprised, cocking an eyebrow and leaning in dangerously close, their bodies less than an inch from touching. "Believe me, the only one giving me trouble is you, darlin'." His voice changed almost to a growl "…and that kind of trouble I don't mind at all." He lifted his hand, trailing the brim of his hat up her side and Liz inhaled sharply, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud smack followed by a pained grunt. Bray ripped away from her, dropping the hat, turning to see Rowan bent over holding the back of his head. Luke had already tackled Dolph to the ground, raining punches on his upper body. "Enough!" Bray yelled, pulling Harper to his feet and picking up a dazed Ziggler. He pushed Dolph back over his thigh, ready to deliver another finishing blow, when Brad Maddox and a group of referees ran in from the hallway of offices. "Wyatt, stop right now or I'll fire all three of you." the GM warned, albeit nervously. Bray glared at him before letting the limp body fall to the floor, the refs stepping between Ziggler and the Family. "Leave right now or I'll have you dragged out." Brad said, more confident now that he was somewhat protected. Harper helped Rowan to his feet as Bray pulled his hair out of his face, "That's alright, corporate puppet. I think showoff got the message." They turned and began walking away. Liz bent down and picked up Bray's hat, holding it out to him. He grabbed it as he passed, stopping a moment to wink at her before leaving down an empty hallway.

* * *

Bray strode into the locker room and closed the door behind him, swinging his fist into the wood. He hadn't actually 'let' Dolph get that much offense on him, his mind was caught up in his encounter with Liz. Even after the match, he'd been too engrossed by her and given Ziggler an opportunity to ambush. Bray turned to see Harper and Rowan looking at him warily. He narrowed his eyes and sat in his rocking chair, gripping the arms tightly. Luke helped his Brother to a bench, allowing Erick to lean his forehead on his shoulder. "I don't mean to question you, but it seems you have not been yourself today." he said cautiously. "I will admit I have been a bit preoccupied." Bray responded, rocking back and forth steadily. "By the girl." Luke remarked. He stopped his movement, shooting an angry glare at Harper, who lowered his head. "Yes, Brother. By 'the girl', as you called her. Do not mistake my distraction for weakness. I have not been stricken by a case of puppydog love. It is all part of the plan. Trust me, she will soon reveal to be beneficial in reaching our ultimate goal." Luke nodded and wrapped a comforting arm around Erick's shoulder as he hissed in pain. Bray removed his hat, caressing it in his hands and gazing reverently down at the item.

* * *

Deep in thought, Liz turned when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey," Punk was heading towards her, on his way back from the ring. She smiled at him but his face stayed stern. "What is this I hear about you and the Wyatts?" "I don't know what you mean." she replied, attempting to play dumb. "I ran into Dolph in the trainer's room. He said when he came after them backstage you and Bray were looking pretty cozy." Liz bit her lip, "Yeah, we had a conversation." "What the fuck kind of conversation could you be having with that monster?" She widened her eyes in alarm and Punk lowered his voice. "Look. I don't want you getting involved with those guys. We've all seen what they did to Kane. They're deranged. Anything Wyatt told you was a lie, he's just looking to use you for his own gain. Promise me you won't interact with them unless it's for work." "Okay." she consented, and Punk patted her cheek. "I'm just trying to watch out for you. You're the first decent kid to come around here in a while." Liz blushed, nudging him with her elbow. "You know, you really shouldn't be calling other people deranged after you just beat a doctor with a kendo stick on live TV." "Hey, that bastard deserved it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Bray held her wrists overhead with one hand, pinning her against the wall of the locker room. His other hand dove under her skirt, pulling her cotton panties down to the floor. Running his palm up the back of her leg and hooking it around his waist, he ground himself against her. "Bray, please…" she gasped, tilting her head back on the concrete. "Please what? I want to hear you say it, little one." he drawled in a low voice, bending to nip the smooth pale skin of her neck. "Please… take me." she moaned softly into his ear. She felt him grin as he pushed his pants down, freeing his straining manhood. Leaning their foreheads together, Bray stared hungrily into her eyes and slowly pushed into her, growling at the sensation of her tight heat enveloping him. She arched her back, needing to be as close to him as possible, letting out a pleasured cry as he filled her. Bray brought his head down to press his mouth to hers-_

Liz woke with a start, taking a minute to recognize her surroundings. She was in the bed of her hotel room in Ottawa; laying on her stomach, hands clutching the pillow, one knee bent, subconsciously pressing her hips against the mattress. Rolling onto her side, she could feel the wetness between her thighs. That had been some dream, and she'd woken up just as it was getting good. Sighing in frustration, she read the clock on the nightstand. It was 6 a.m., an hour before she had to wake up. Checking in around 4 after the long trip from Toronto, she had been exhausted but had trouble falling asleep. Her brain was swirling with activity; her run-ins with the Wyatt Family, the electricity she'd felt at Bray being so close to her, his brutality towards Ziggler, and Punk's stern warning to stay away from them. Even as Liz had agreed to his request she knew she wouldn't honor it. Although he was right, they were strange and dangerous, she couldn't forget the suffering she had seen behind Bray's eyes. Whether it was truly a deep-seated sense of grief or just a trick to lure her in, she wasn't sure. Pulling the sheets closer, Liz tried desperately to get another hour of rest, but her mind kept returning to the enigmatic Wyatt.

* * *

Striding towards the main backstage area from the basement room they'd found, Bray kept watch for the object of his recent fascination. He had made Luke drive last night, Erick sleeping in the back, still recovering from Dolph's ambush. Bray spent the time in the passenger's seat staring out the window, deep in thought. He was uncomfortable with the fact that he was so heavily drawn to Liz, remembering the last time- ten years ago now, that he'd felt anything remotely like this. Remembering how it had turned out; how many lives he ruined, the horrible things he was forced to do. He had locked those desires away after that, buried himself in the Good Book and never taken more than a second glance at a woman. Yet there he was, sitting in the car with her the only thing occupying his mind. The minute they'd gotten to the hotel room Bray went straight to the shower, stroking himself roughly until he came, murmuring her name under his breath. His head was clearer afterwards, sitting down with Harper and Rowan to go over their matches, finding things they needed to improve on. Sleep happened easily, and though his dreams had been anything but wholesome he awoke that morning feeling refreshed.

Reaching his destination, Bray was slightly disappointed that he had yet to run into Liz. Maybe she'd had second thoughts, been scared by his violent response to Ziggler's attack. She had a right to be cautious, he realized, as she still knew very little about him. Despite her witty banter he could tell she was hesitant and fearful. He needed to prove that she could trust him. If she really was the one Bray believed her to be, he couldn't risk losing her because he was caught up in a game of lust. Taking one last look down the hallway, he pushed open the door to the GM's office.

* * *

In the garage of the arena, Liz weaved through the dozens of trucks parked there. Having feigned a lingering anxiety to Don, he pretty much gave her the night off, saying he'd text her if something came up. He didn't mention anything out of the ordinary; so she figured that Punk had convinced Dolph to keep quiet, because usually gossip like that traveled fast. Punk himself was at home, a limited schedule one of the benefits of being a top guy, and Liz had decided to take advantage of his absence. Seeking out a member of the production crew she was friendlier with, she asked him about the Wyatt Family's chair. "It's usually in the prop truck. No one's ever seen them put it there, it just kinda disappears during the day and shows up right before we leave. It's the one with the Wrestlemania ad on it." Thanking him with a polite smile, she'd set off in that direction.

Finding the right truck, she was relieved to see it was still open in the back, about half full as they were still setting up inside. Carefully climbing up the metal ramp, she stepped into the dark space. At first she thought maybe she was too late, but after stepping around a particularly large crate she spotted the rocking chair in the middle of an open area. Walking over to it, she ran a hand up one of the arms before sitting down gently. The wood was cold against her bare skin, and Liz pulled her skirt down farther, crossing her legs as she waited.

Only about five minutes had passed when she heard another pair of shoes on the metal. Taking a deep breath she began to regret her decision as the sound approached. It was Rowan who turned the corner, pausing as he noticed her. Wearing his sheep mask he tilted his head to the side, an eerie sight. She kept her ground, locking her eyes on the plastic face and hoping they didn't betray her nervousness. After a few moments of impasse, his large form moved to stand behind her. Grabbing the back of the chair he gently tipped it forward, forcing her to her feet. Liz watched as he pulled the chair out and down the ramp, stopping a short distance away. Looking over his shoulder at her, he rocked the chair back and forth on the ground. She descended from the truck and he began walking again, just slow enough so she could follow inconspicuously a few feet behind him.

Traversing the winding hallways of the arena towards the basement, Rowan would look back every now and then to make sure she was still there. He stopped suddenly and she almost bumped into him, having not noticed the worn door in the shadows. He opened it slightly and peeked inside before entering, using the chair to hold it open for her. Liz looked around at what seemed like an old janitor's closet, noticing Harper sitting on a wooden crate. He jerked his head up, frowning. "What is she doing here?" he asked, making no effort to hide the contempt in his voice. Setting the rocking chair in the corner of the room, Erick removed the mask and hung it on an old hook, answering in a timid voice "Tailed me." Liz cautiously walked up to the chair, moving to sit in it when Luke almost roared at her "Don't you dare." Startled, she turned to see his wild brown eyes fuming in rage. Choosing instead to stand next to it, she leaned slightly against the wall opposite him. Harper looked like he was about to force her to leave when the door ripped open.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took a while, my laptop died and I had to buy a new one. Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate them and am glad to know you guys are enjoying it._


	5. Chapter 5

"Really, I defend myself against blondie's cowardly little sneak attack and WE get suspended for the ni-" Bray stopped short in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise as he caught sight of her. Liz was standing against the wall next to his rocking chair; wearing a long sleeved black scoop neck shirt, a denim pencil skirt that hit a few inches above her knees, and a pair of tall black boots. Her auburn brown hair loose around her face, she looked absolutely stunning even in the dim light of the basement. Regaining his composure he spoke in a gentle, low voice. "Now ain't we a brave lamb, to be inside the wolf's den?" She turned her head, those captivating eyes settling on him "I don't know if I would call it bravery. More like reckless intrigue." He smiled at her, moving closer. "Ah, have I gotten into that pretty head of yours?" He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, "I guess so, looks like you didn't get much rest, little one." Liz bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "What do you want from me?" she asked, voice soft and uncertain. Bray took off his hat and set it on the chair, choosing his words carefully. "I do not want anything _from_ you. This is not a matter of taking, it is a matter of giving. I understand you, can see that behind that cheerful façade you are so very lonely. I want to help you, Liz, if you would let me."

Meeting his gaze she noticed no hazy fog; just his blue eyes, tender and earnest. She took a few steps forward. "If you understand me, then you know I'm not one to blindly trust. I won't just get on my knees and relinquish myself to being your follower." "Did I ask you to?" Bray replied, looking down at her as she stood in front of him. "No. Not because I wouldn't enjoy it, but because you are stronger than that. I don't expect you to believe me so quickly, although I haven't shown any reason not to." He paused in contemplation "Ya know, on second thought... you're right. I do want something from you. A chance." Bray offered her his hand like he had yesterday, the first time they'd met. Liz searched his face for any sign of deception before slowly bringing her smaller palm to his. Grasping her soft hand, he frowned slightly when he noticed that she was trembling. Gently he lifted her arm up, turning it over and pressing his lips to the pulse point on her wrist. She inhaled sharply as she felt a jolt of electricity through her body, eyelashes fluttering. Pulling back, Bray set her hand at her side and reached into the front pocket of her skirt, taking out her phone. He typed an address into the GPS before sliding it back in, letting his palm linger on her hip for a moment. "Meet me there in an hour, okay darlin'?" Liz nodded, a faint hint of a smile on her lips as she stepped away from him and out of the room.

* * *

Bray waited a few minutes before picking up his hat and putting it on, turning to face Harper and Rowan. They were both staring at him, Erick in wide-eyed curiosity, Luke in seething anger. "Let's head to the hotel early, boys. We're going out tonight." Luke stood, irritated "First you almost lose to Ziggler, then we get jumped from behind, now we're suspended for the night and instead of spending the time training, we're taking that stupid girl on a fucking date." Wyatt was in front of him in a second, yanking him down by the shirt and wrapping his hand around the older man's throat. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME? WITH THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IT SEEMS AS IF YOUR FAITH IS LACKING. DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, CHILD?" He screamed. Harper shook his head rapidly, struggling to breathe. Bray hurled him to the ground, watching him gasp for air. "Get out of my sight. Be at the car in ten minutes or you can walk back to the hotel." Luke grabbed his bag and stumbled into the hallway. Narrowing his eyes, Wyatt turned and began packing his things.

* * *

Liz arrived at the address Bray had given her, looking up at the wooden building. It was a small local tavern, only a few minutes from the hotel, on the waterfront of the Ottawa River. Taking her phone out of her purse she noticed she was almost ten minutes late. The walk had taken a bit longer than it should've, as she'd turned back a couple of times. She briefly considered texting someone to let them know what she was doing but decided against it. Bray was going through all this trouble to prove himself, the least she could do was give him a clean slate and an open mind.

Stepping through the door she surveyed the inside of the restaurant. It was quaint and rustic, dark woods and cream colored walls adorned with tasteful sports and hunting memorabilia. It was fairly busy for a Tuesday night, the seats at the large bar were almost full, Rowan and Harper among them. It took her a minute to notice Bray, sitting at a small table in the rear corner next to a brick fireplace. Head down, reading his watch with a sullen expression, running his other hand through his beard; he was still wearing his Hawaiian shirt but was without his hat, hair pulled back in a knot. Liz walked over and he looked up as she sat down across from him. "I thought maybe you had changed your mind." he said quietly. "I almost did." she replied, setting her purse on the floor as a waiter approached and asked if she wanted a drink. "Water's fine." she answered, noting that Bray had ordered the same. After he left she glanced at the fireplace. "Nice place, feels cozy even with the decent crowd." "I was hoping you'd like it, I ain't one for the fancier joints." he seemed a little nervous, she found it oddly sweet. "Neither am I. This is perfect." she smiled warmly at him and he seemed to relax. "You changed clothes." He remarked, running his eyes down her form. She had replaced her simple tee with a lightweight black jacket and low cut crimson blouse, a silver pendant falling just above her bust. Feeling a little self-conscious under his gaze, she folded her hands on the table. "Yeah, I'm not sure why... I guess what I was wearing before was fine but-" "No; you look beautiful." he asserted. She blushed, a rosy pink on her pale skin, "Thanks. You don't clean up too bad yourself." He grinned as the waiter came back with her drink, taking their orders.

"So what's that on your necklace?" Bray asked, tipping his chin at her. "It's a crab actually," Liz lifted the charm in her hand and bent in to show him; "for my mom. She always called herself that." He chuckled softly. "Sounds like she's got a good sense of humor." "She did." her face fell a bit "She passed about a year ago." "I'm sorry. I've been through that, I know it's hard." Bray replied somberly. "Yeah, the first couple of months were rough. I'm an only child and my Dad died a few years ago, he was never really in the picture anyways, so I had to deal with all the funeral arrangements and bill collectors by myself." "But you got through it, and here you are with a decent job traveling the country. Most people would've let themselves go or drowned their sorrows in alcohol." Liz shook her head. "Nah, I've been straight edge before I was even old enough to drink. Extensive history of addiction on both sides of my family. Stuff you could write textbooks about." she joked, his sympathy and kind words putting her more at ease. She pushed her chair out a tad, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the back. Her blouse was sleeveless, showing off a fair amount of ink on her arms. "Whoa, I didn't know you had those, darlin'." Bray said in surprise and she laughed. "I keep them covered at work, still the newbie so I'm trying to keep the 'business professional' ruse up as long as I can." He leaned over the table to get a better look. Her right arm was almost a full sleeve; a large lion on her shoulder with red roses and a pair of brass knuckles extending down to just below her elbow, under that a black wolf's head wearing what seemed to be war paint, and a single black X inside her middle, ring, and pinky fingers which he hadn't noticed before. He lightly wrapped a hand around her left wrist, turning it to see the single tattoo on the inside forearm, a seagull standing on a pier with the phrase 'What a Catch' underneath it. "I've got two others as well, but they're in more discreet places." she said, and he cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "Right under my neck and on my ankle, actually." "Suuuuure." he replied teasingly as she rolled her eyes, a slight smirk on her lips. Bray lingered for a moment, enjoying being so close to her, until he noticed the waiter returning with their food. Realizing he was still holding her wrist, he released it and settled back in his chair.

They continued their conversation as they ate. Liz told him she was born in Massachusetts, specifically Cape Cod, and that her grandfather had a small boat, which explained her affinity for nautical regalia. "My Daddy had a boat, he was a shrimper." Bray replied. She perked up as he brought up his past and he continued, "In New Orleans. It caught on fire when I was eight and took him with it." "You mentioned you'd lost a parent. So your Mom raised you?" He shook his head. "I never knew her. Died in childbirth. I went to a foster home for a bit before being adopted by a nun." "Sister Abigail?" Liz questioned, remembering him mentioning her in promos. Bray smiled, but it was melancholy "Sister Abigail. She was a compassionate soul, taught me right. Instilled the wisdom of Faith in me. I lived with her until I was 16, when she took ill and passed. After that I wandered the country for a while, spreading the good word, and eventually I ended up in Florida at the doors of NXT." She bit her lip "I must confess I'm not very religious. We only did church on holidays and even then my mother was Unitarian." "You don't have to be a bible-thumper to have Faith, little one. It's just about believing that you, like everyone else, has a purpose in life. And in my case, helping others to find theirs." She nodded, but feeling they were getting too deep, changed the subject. "So New Orleans, huh? It must be cool knowing your first Wrestlemania will be in your hometown." "Actually with Sister Abigail I moved to Lafayette, which is where I still live now; but like any good Louisiana boy, N'awlins has a place in my heart." he responded.

Finishing their meals and ordering dessert, she listened as he told her about Louisiana; the house he shared with Luke and Erick, which was right near a freshwater river and a swamp, his hobbies of catching alligators and spearfishing. Liz was surprised at how quickly she'd become comfortable with Bray, how easy he was to talk to. She realized she was genuinely having a good time in his company. The waiter set down a bowl of caramel apple crisp with two spoons. Taking a bite, Bray noticed her stifling a giggle and looked at her quizzically. "You've got…" she set down her silverware and reached across the table, using her thumb to wipe a stray bit of whipped topping from his beard. His breath hitched at her touch, watching as she sucked the sweet cream off her finger and grinned at him before picking up her spoon. Feeling a slight twitch in his lap he shifted in his chair, accidentally brushing his knee against hers but choosing to leave it there. When the dessert was gone, Bray looked down at his watch. "What time is it?" she asked. "Little after nine." Liz raised her eyebrows, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed it was that late." It had been almost three hours since they'd sat down. "Time flies, darlin'." "I guess so." she replied, taking the last sip of her drink. "Ya ready to get goin'?" She nodded "Yeah, just waiting for the check." He waved his hand dismissively "Don't worry about that, it's already been taken care of." "Oh. Well, thank you." she smiled at him and he returned it. As she put on her jacket he rose, moving behind her and pulling out her chair. She paused for a second, still a tad unaccustomed to his gentlemanly behavior, before picking up her purse and standing. Bray offered her his elbow and she hooked her arm in his, walking side by side out of the tavern.

* * *

_A/N: I feel kind of bad that this is so long but like 75% conversation. I'll be earning my M rating next chapter, promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

Strolling the dimly lit streets, Liz and Bray took their time heading back to the hotel, choosing a longer route adjacent to the river. It was a nice night, being early September the weather was still fairly warm even this late. She looked across at the Quebec skyline, lights reflecting gracefully on the water. They kept their arms linked, hips brushing together every now and then. Neither said anything for a while, simply appreciating each other's presence.

Realizing she felt like they were being watched, Liz peered over her shoulder and saw Harper and Rowan following a few feet behind them, dutifully scanning the area. Bray noticed and squeezed her arm softly "Sorry 'bout that, can't risk being unprotected right now. I'm not exactly the most well liked person in the locker room." She nodded "I understand, you're not on many people's good side, especially after what happened with Ziggler yesterday." Straightening her arm, she slid her palm down to grasp his hand "Though I must say, you've gotten on mine pretty quickly." He smiled, nudging her with his elbow "I told you little one, I ain't lookin' to cause any harm." "You did. But with that slick tongue of yours you could probably convince me the sky was green." she replied, somewhat warily. "Nah, you're far too clever for brainwashing, darlin'." he glanced down at her, "Besides, I like you just fine the way you are." Liz blushed, and he rubbed the top of her soft hand with his thumb.

They reached the hotel, and because Smackdown was still taping it was fairly empty. She was glad there was no one from the company around; not that Liz cared about being seen with Bray, she just didn't want to deal with their judgment at the moment. Waiting for the elevator, she felt him shifting back and forth on his feet. "Mind if I walk you to your room?" he asked, a bit hesitant. She smiled encouragingly "I was hoping you would." He turned to Erick and Luke "Thanks Brothers, you can go. I'll meet you shortly." Stepping into the elevator, the doors closed and the pair was finally left by themselves. Liz reached out to hit the button for her floor and when she stepped back moved closer next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bray froze, closing his eyes and breathing deeply at the feeling of her warm body pressed against his side. The elevator dinged and she pulled away, their hands still entwined as he walked slightly behind her.

Stopping in front of her door Liz turned to him, biting her lip slightly "I'm glad I decided to come, I had a really great time with you tonight." "I did too." he replied, and after a moment of awkward silence continued, "So uh, I'll text you I guess." He noticed a quick flash of disappointment on her face "Yeah, sure. Here, give me your phone." With his free hand he pulled it out of his pocket; she took it and typed in a number before hitting 'call', waiting until she heard the muffled sound of her ringtone from her purse. "There, now I'll have yours too." She handed it over and he put it away. When he looked back she was staring bleakly down at the carpet between them. Bray stepped closer, tentatively bringing his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear, resting his palm on her cheek. Raising her head, Liz gazed up at him in anticipation as he leaned in, bringing his mouth to hers. At the last second he veered to the side, kissing her cheek. "You oughta get some rest." he said, pulling away from her, diverting his eyes. "Goodnight darlin'." Stepping back, Bray let her hand slip from his as he turned and walked down the hallway.

* * *

He lay in bed a few hours later, staring at the ceiling. It had pained him to see Liz so dejected, but it was for her own good. Once she'd gotten comfortable enough to be herself with him, Bray had quickly recognized that it wasn't just a case of infatuation, he really did care about her. It was for that reason he'd had to stop before he got more attached. Any time he'd ever loved someone it had only ended in their suffering, by his own hand no less. He even kept himself from becoming too good of friends with Luke and Erick. It was better to just cut ties now; sure she'd be downhearted for a while, but she'd bounce back. He knew she was strong enough. Even if she was the one, and Bray was beginning to think more and more that she was, then he would just have to find another way to reach his goal.

Noticing a dim flash of light he turned, picking up his phone from the nightstand. It was a text from an unfamiliar number. '_Not sure if you're still up, and I know you said I should be sleeping, but I'm having trouble getting my brain to turn off. –L'_ He considered just deleting the message and shutting his phone off, but instead typed out a reply; _'Same here.' 'Do you want to come down? I'd really like to talk to you.'_ Bray stared at the screen for a few moments, fighting an internal battle. _'Be there shortly.'_ Setting his phone down he stood, pulling his white pants and black shirt back on and slipping his feet into a pair of flip flops. Sliding his room key in his pocket he shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

When he reached her room he knocked gently and Liz greeted him. "Hey." she said, stepping back so he could walk in. As she closed the door Bray looked at her; she was barefoot, almost a foot shorter than him without her heels, wearing a tank top and a pair of thin pajama shorts with an anchor pattern. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, the dark circles under her eyes even more noticeable along with a slight puffiness. She'd been crying, he realized. He averted his gaze as she turned back towards him, the air hanging heavy between them before she spoke, "Did I do something wrong?" He cringed, her voice was weak and unsure, barely audible even in the night's silence. "I just… I thought we had a connection. I was really starting to feel like I could trust you, starting to think that maybe I could possibly fall in lo-" she cut herself off, closing her eyes and drawing in a shaky breath. Bray's mind was telling him to leave; apologize, say maybe they could just be friends. His heart however, was breaking as she began sobbing, burying her head in her hands, tears rolling down her face. He stepped forward, pausing in front of her before reaching out and wrapping her in his arms.

She inhaled sharply, still sniffling as he drew her in, resting his chin on her head. Bray held her tightly, running a hand through her hair until he felt her breathing even out. "Shh… it's ok little one." he whispered soothingly. He loosened his grip a bit and leaned back, looking down at her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I don't want you, 'cause Lord knows I do. It's just that I ain't been the luckiest as far as bein' with someone goes. Anyone I get close to, I always end up hurtin' them." Liz brought her still shaky hands up to grasp his shoulders "Bray, you told me to give you a chance and I did. Now I'm asking you to do the same. Please, let me in." She gazed up at him, full of compassion and faith, with those mesmerizing blue eyes that he felt like he could get lost within so easily.

Bray bent down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. He was hit with a flash of scorching heat, coursing through his body like wildfire. It cooled into a deep sense of content, tranquility, hope. His fingers dug into her back, pulling her against him and tracing his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entry. Liz obliged, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like blackberries and cream, a hint of salty ocean air; so heavenly Bray knew he'd end up addicted. Wrapping her hands around his neck she deepened the kiss, making it more desperate, needy. Years of lonely nights, guilty self-satisfaction, repressed urges, all flooded back to him at once and he let out a low growl. Nipping her bottom lip with his teeth, he brought his hands down to squeeze her firm ass, enjoying the way her breath caught in her throat. Grasping the back of her thighs, he lifted her with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Moving over to the bed, Bray sat down so she was straddling his lap. He kissed her again, running his hands up her sides and under her shirt, across the soft skin of her chest. Liz gasped into his mouth as he took her breasts in his palms and squeezed them, calloused fingers grazing her pert nipples. He broke away to pull her tank off, taking in the sight of her exposed form. Noticing how she nervously averted her eyes, he cupped her chin in his palm and leaned in, brushing his rough cheek against hers. "You're such a gorgeous thing, darlin'." he drawled into her ear, trailing his lips down her neck while he proceeded massaging her chest. She arched into his touch, letting out a pleasured yelp as he sucked a bit of pale skin above her collarbone into his mouth and bit it gently. Ripping his shirt over his head, Liz traced her fingers down his strong chest to his waistband. Surprised at how forward she was being, Bray set his hands on her hips as she moved back, pushing his pants and underwear down just enough to free his straining erection. Feeling her soft palm run up his length he hissed sharply, and she gave him a sly grin before wrapping her hand around him. He bucked into her touch, letting her take a bit of control. She leaned forward, capturing his lips as she began stroking him smoothly.

They continued that way for a few minutes, Bray thrusting into her grasp while their tongues twisted together, her other hand roaming his upper body. Liz pulled away and stared into his eyes, brushing her lips softly against his as she ran her thumb over the head of his manhood. "Touch me…" she whispered, voice aching with desire. He let out a light snarl, carnal instincts kicking in, and drew a palm inward from her hips to the top hem of her shorts. "I was definitely wrong, you are no lamb. More like a little minx." he remarked, his hand diving underneath the fabric. She moaned low in her throat, gripping him harder as he took her clit between his fingers, massaging the sensitive nub. "Mmm… already nice and wet for me…" he murmured, bringing his hand further down to sweep against her core. Bray pushed a finger into her and she let out a ragged gasp, halting her movements abruptly. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, caressing the small of her back soothingly. "You're such a good girl, so very tight." "It's… been a while." she replied, just barely loud enough to hear through her labored breathing. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and Liz relaxed, her hand resuming its stroking. He began thrusting his finger in and out, and when he thought she was ready added a second. She arched her hips into him and he quickened his motions, matching the timing of her hand on his cock. Moving together at a brisk pace he adjusted his arm, crooking his fingers slightly, and felt her shudder. "Ah… right there…" she whimpered breathlessly. He caressed faster, pushed deeper, making sure to hit the same spot inside her each time. She tightened her grip on him, biting her lip to stifle her wanton cries. "No little one, I want the whole building to know how much pleasure I'm causin' you." Bray ordered, voice low and slightly dark. She obeyed, her keening moans quickly filling the room, getting louder and more urgent. Her hand pumped his length rougher and harder, he could feel her starting to get close. "That's it darlin', come for me..." he purred. Liz leant her head on his shoulder, her whole body quivering as she reached her peak, clenching around him, her juices coating his fingers. "Oh G- Bray…" she gasped, and his name leaving her lips in place of the Lord's was enough to push him over the edge. He groaned, burying his face in her neck, moving his other hand to grasp her ass as he spilled violently onto her fist and his stomach.

Both panting heavily, their bodies pressed together the only thing keeping them up, they struggled to catch their breath. Bray withdrew his fingers and she leaned back to sit on his thighs. Her eyes locked on his as Liz brought her hand up to her mouth, darting her tongue out to lick his seed off it. He growled and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her in to kiss her possessively, loving that he could taste himself on her lips.

When they'd recovered enough she moved off him, crawling up farther onto the bed. He kicked his pants off and wiped his stomach before fixing himself in his boxers. Turning back, Bray found her lying on her side under the covers, lifting them open for him with a soft smile. He grinned in return and joined her; taking her in his arms, clutching her firmly against him as Liz nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He rubbed soft circles on her back and shoulders, leaning down to kiss her forehead before they fell asleep holding one another.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun beaming through the windows woke Liz up, cringing against the harsh light. She went to move out of its path but was stopped by the pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. A smile crossed her lips as she opened her eyes, remembering the past night's events. Turning her head she noticed Bray was still asleep, dark eyelashes resting on his sparsely freckled cheeks. Having felt her motion he flinched and pulled her tighter, like he was trying desperately to keep her in his possession. His face furrowed in anguish, breath quickening and becoming shallow. She frowned and brought her arms down on top of his, interlacing their fingers and pushing back against his solid body. That seemed to relax him, his chest returning to rising and falling at a steady pace. A few moments later she could feel the prickling of his beard on her neck as he nestled his nose into her hair with a sigh. She squeezed his hands gingerly and this time he let her roll over to face him. "Mornin' darlin'." he drawled, grinning sleepily while he set his palms on the small of her back. "Hi." she replied, running a hand up his bicep and meeting his half lidded eyes. Tilting forward he touched his lips to hers, enjoying the sense of comfort it gave him. Liz hooked a knee over his legs, closing the small gap between them and brought her fingers to the side of his jaw, combing them through the coarse fuzz. He hummed in content while their mouths moved languidly together, sliding a hand down to the back of her thigh. "You keep this up and we'll end up spending the whole day in bed." "I wouldn't mind that." she purred, lightly grinding her hips into him. Bray moaned, kneading his fingers into her warm flesh. "Neither would I, but sadly we can't. Our next show ain't for a few days but the company wants us to make the trip as soon as possible." She cringed slightly "Please, I don't want to talk about work at least until I've had breakfast." He chuckled, pressing their foreheads together "There's a diner across the street, if you can manage to pry yourself off me long enough." She swatted his shoulder playfully "You're the one who's got me in a death grip, Mister Wyatt." Growling deep in his throat he craned his head to bite her neck, being rewarded with a soft cry and her nails digging into his skin; before he reluctantly broke away to stand, heading into the bathroom.

Liz stretched out onto her back with a yawn, staying there for a minute before grudgingly propping herself up on the pillow. She looked to the clock on the nightstand, a little surprised that it was almost 10. It'd been the longest and most peaceful night's sleep she'd gotten in months, and boy had she needed it. Stepping back in to sit on the edge of the bed, Bray reached his hands up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. She crawled over to kneel behind him, hearing him mumbling quietly under his breath. As he let his head drop forward and moved his arms out to the side, Liz brought her fingers to his bare back, tracing the lines of his tattoo. Running her hands up his spine to sweep his hair out of the way, she leaned in and kissed the space between the pair of wings. He gasped, muscles tensing under her touch. She pulled away, sliding off the bed and walking over to her open suitcase. Bray watched her bend down to rifle through the bag, shorts riding up so he could see the bottom curve of her ample cheeks- maybe staying in bed wasn't such a bad idea. Feeling his gaze she arched her hips, smirking at him over her shoulder "Aren't you the one who just told me we had to get moving? Might want to stop gawking and start getting dressed." Quirking his lips, he stood and shook his head. "I can already tell you're gonna be a whole lot of trouble, you lil' tease." he remarked, searching the floor for his discarded clothes.

He finishing dressing first, leaning against the wall as she buttoned a pair of black jeans. "I've gotta stop by my room to grab my wallet… and change my pants." he laughed, picking at the dried stain on the fabric. "Hey at least they're white." she joked, hooking the band of her bra behind her. Biting her lip for a second, Liz turned to face him. "So, um… I'm guessing we're a thing now?" she asked, somewhat hesitant. "You could put it that way." he replied, walking towards her and taking her hands. "I realize we're just startin' to get familiar with each other, and there's still a long ways to go, but I'd like to be able to call you mine, if that's alright." A shiver ran through her body and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Yes, yes it is." She could see the infatuation in his eyes as Bray bent down to kiss her again, so passionately Liz thought she might faint, before he drew back and handed her the shirt she'd set on the table. Sliding it over her head, she grabbed her purse and followed him out the door.

* * *

Standing in the elevator pulling her hair into a ponytail, Liz took a deep breath. They'd made it to Bray's room without bumping into anyone; he'd ducked in for a minute, changing into a pair of jeans and adding a Hawaiian shirt and his fedora, but they were bound to run into their coworkers sooner rather than later. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You ok, darlin'?" he asked, concerned. "Yeah, just a little nervous. I'm not too excited about hearing everyone else's opinion about us. You know how they like to gossip." Reaching down, he entwined his fingers with hers "Let the sheep talk. It ain't new to me and it don't mean nothing. We know the truth, that's all that matters." She nodded, his confidence putting her more at ease as the doors slid open.

Sure enough as they walked through the lobby the Primetime Players were there, chatting with Justin Gabriel. To Liz's dismay Darren Young spotted them, tapping Titus on the shoulder and nodding in their direction. All three turned to stare, not even bothering to be discreet. Bray narrowed his eyes at them from under the brim of his hat and they quickly tried to act nonchalant, but a few seconds after passing by she could hear hushed whispers from the group.

A short while later she glanced around the diner as she sat across from Bray in a more isolated corner. There were quite a few people there, it seemed like the idea of sleeping in late had been pretty popular. Tons of Funk and the Funkadactyls, Paul Heyman and his goon Curtis Axel, as well as various tech and stage crew; every one of them had eyed the couple when they'd come in. Liz felt like she was in high school again, but when she felt a foot rub affectionately against her calf under the table she decided to take his advice and not let it bother her.

Bray shook some salt over his eggs, "So now that you've got your food, can we talk about our plans for the next few days?" "Oh, right. I'm actually not sure of mine, we usually get our assignments after Smackdown. Let me check." Pulling out her phone, Liz pressed the button and it lit up: '_2 missed calls, 1 new voicemail, 5 unread messages_'. Sighing, she clicked to her texts, ignoring the others for now in favor of the ones from her boss. Three messages came up, sent last night and that morning: '_Someone said they saw you leave early?' 'Are you ok? We need to go over the schedule for the week.' 'I left you a voicemail, get back to me as soon as you see this.' _She looked up at Bray "Sorry, I've gotta listen to this." He waved his fork at her "Sure, go ahead." Turning away she held the phone to her ear; "Hey Liz it's Don. I don't know what's up with you, but I'm going to give you the next show off. I'll see you at the London show on Saturday, give me a buzz to let me know you got this." She shot him a quick text in acknowledgement and slid the device back in her purse, taking a sip of her drink. "I guess I'm getting punished, not working again till Saturday." "Which show, Michigan or up here?" "Ontario." she answered, taking a bite of her omelette. "We're not booked till then either, should all just ride together." Liz paused, raising her eyebrows slightly. "All as in the four of us?" she asked tentatively. "Of course. Luke and Erick are my Family, you'll be spending a lot of time around them now that you're with me." He reached a hand across the table to caress hers, smiling warmly. "Don't worry, they seem intimidating but they're good guys when you get to know 'em. Once they see how great you are and how crazy I am about you they'll loosen up." She thought for a moment before replying "Okay. I'm still not sure a seven hour drive is the best idea for first introductions, but I trust you."

* * *

Returning to the hotel, they'd separated to pack their things and check out. Walking into the parking lot where they'd agreed to meet, she saw Bray standing next to a silver SUV with Harper and Rowan. He was speaking heatedly, hand clenching the front of Luke's tank top. Liz gave them a timid wave when she got closer and he noticed her, releasing his grip. Bray's demeanor changed completely, breaking out in a broad grin as he approached, taking the bag out of her hand. "Here darlin' let me get that. Come, say hello." he hooked his arm around her waist and led her over. "Brothers, you remember Liz. She's going to be accompanying us for a while." Luke stared indifferently, but Erick regarded her with minor interest, so she chose to focus her attention on him. "Hey. Thanks for letting me shadow you yesterday, I appreciate it." He nodded, looking a bit smug "No problem. I knew Bray would like seeing you." Putting her bag in the trunk and closing it, Bray addressed the three of them. "We should get moving if we're going to get there much before 7 o'clock." Rowan and Harper got into the car as he stopped next to her "You're in the front with me, hon." he said, bending to give her a quick kiss before going to the driver's side. Opening the door, she briefly locked eyes with Harper in the seat behind hers, who looked like he wanted to vomit.

Less than an hour later, things were starting to get tense in the car. Luke had headphones plugged into his phone, looking down at a small worn book in his hands, and Erick was leaning against the window in silence. Bray and Liz had made a bit of small talk, but a sudden rain shower had forced him to focus his attention on driving. Unable to stand the silence any longer, she spoke "Anyone mind if I turn on the radio?" "Sure. Just make sure it's something good." Bray responded. Nodding, Liz pressed the button and fiddled with the dial until she found a decent rock station. After a few minutes, the rain lightened and Bray began singing along offhandedly. Liz knew the song well, it was actually by one of her favorite bands, and on the second verse she joined him; "_Lay down, lay down your guns. All your daughters of Zion, all your Abraham sons."_ Bray flashed his eyes to her for a moment, and Erick sat up in his seat. Even Luke looked up, though his expression didn't change. "_I don't know if I can make it, I'm not easy on my knees. Here's my heart, I'll let you break it." _she winked at Bray. "_I need some release, release, release. We need love and peace."_ Bray reached over and turned the volume down "Well aren't you full of surprises, little one" he remarked, and she smiled. "The only positive things my Dad ever did, introduce me to wrestling and instill me with a taste for good ol' rock and roll." "Your voice is so pretty." Erick spoke up from the back seat, "I never got to listen to music when I was a kid, except for in church." Liz twisted around to look at him "Strict parents, huh?" "Amish." he replied "No electricity, no running water, outta school at age 12 to work on the farm." She raised her eyebrows "Wow. So how'd you end up here?" "Few years ago I finally had enough and decided to… leave. Walking along the highway Bray and Luke picked me up. Haven't looked back since." "Ever miss your parents, think about goin' to visit them?" Erick hesitated, glancing to Bray who had tightened his hands on the steering wheel, before he answered "No. Not one bit."


	8. Chapter 8

The remainder of the ride went by quickly and rather pleasant. Liz and Bray talked about music, turning the radio back up every few minutes to sing along. Erick began asking her questions about her childhood, which she'd happily answered. She told stories of her grandfather's boat, family trips to Disneyworld, how she'd gotten the scar on her eyebrow- which Bray was surprised he hadn't noticed before, but then again he always just got so immersed in her blue-grey eyes. At one point she'd pulled up her hair to show Rowan the tattoo under her neck, a small banner with a measure of sheet music in it; and leaning back from her seat she'd accidentally bumped the sleeping Luke's arm, waking him. Liz had apologized profusely, but he just glared at her before closing his eyes again.

They finally arrived at the hotel and checked in, the couple in one room Harper and Rowan in the other, and the three guys went off to the gym. She sat in a chair next to the window, taking out her cell phone and plugging it in, turning it off silent mode for the first time since yesterday. There were more new text messages, but one in particular caught her eye. Clicking to it she saw a picture of her and Bray in the diner that morning, his hand on hers, staring adoringly into each other's eyes. If it had been taken with consent, it would've been really sweet. Liz read the message underneath it '_Are you insane? I thought you had a better head on your shoulders but I guess I was wrong. Don't bother replying, I don't associate with liars.'_ She ran her hands through her hair in frustration; she'd been hoping that since he was at home, Punk wouldn't hear the newest gossip and she would be able to tell him herself on Sunday at the Pay-Per-View. Unfortunately some rude onlooker had sent him, and lord knew who else, that photo. Scanning the text again, she was crushed. Punk had been the closest thing she had to a real friend in years, and because of one stupid picture he'd ditched her. Setting her cell down, she curled her knees to her chest, staring vacantly out at the movement of the city.

* * *

An hour later her phone chimed. Eyeing it reluctantly she saw a text from Bray _'Hey, we were thinking of bringing up some food from the takeout place next door. Want anything?' _She sent a reply, and after another twenty minutes heard a keycard in the door. He stepped in, holding a large paper bag, Rowan following behind him. Placing the bag on the table, he pulled up a chair next to her while Erick sat in the seat across. "Sorry we're still a bit sweaty, but we were starving." Bray kissed her on the cheek and handed her a box. Liz let them eat for a moment before asking "Where's Harper?" Shaking his head, Bray responded "Took his food back to his room. Said he'd rather eat alone." She lowered her eyes to the table "Is he always like this, or does he really dislike me that much?" He sighed "No, he's not normally like this. I think he's feeling a little displaced cause most of my attention's been on you." Erick spoke up "I don't know why he doesn't like you, Liz. You're the nicest girl I've ever met, and you make Bray happy." She smiled at him "Thank you, that's just what I needed to hear. It's good to know some people want to associate themselves with me." Bray looked at her quizzically "Something happen?" "Punk texted me. He heard about us somehow, and didn't exactly have the most supportive things to say." His hand settled on her thigh "If he can't deal with the fact that you make your own decisions, he's not worth it." She nodded, leaning in to kiss him and accidentally knocking over her water bottle. "Fuck!" she swore, picking it up off the floor before it could spill completely. Erick gaped at her in shock, and Bray's hand twitched. "I would appreciate it if you could watch your language, little one." he said sternly. She felt like she was being scolded by a parent "Sorry, I'm trying. Bad habit I know." "It's ok, you'll learn." Bray replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. When they finished eating, Rowan pushed back his chair and rose "I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." The pair stood as well, and Bray gave him a light squeeze "Goodnight, Brother." Erick looked hesitantly to Liz, who opened her arms. The taller man bent down and hugged her delicately before pulling away. "Night Erick." she said kindly, and he left.

She heard Bray step forward, and he embraced her tightly from behind. "See, what did I tell you? It's like you're becoming part of the Family already. Don't worry about Luke, he'll come around." he nestled his nose against her temple and Liz shivered as his beard prickled her cheek. "Not that I don't like where this is going, but you really need to shower." Laughing, he gripped her waist softly "Why don't you join me, hm?" "I think that would be counterproductive, though definitely some other time." She tilted her head back and Bray brought his lips to her neck, "I promise I'll still be here when you're done." He took a deep breath against her skin and mumbled "I hope so."

Liz sat on the bedside closest to the bathroom door while he showered. She should be getting ready for bed, but his words kept echoing in her mind. _'Part of the Family.'_ She liked that, feeling like she belonged, being around people who truly cared about her. Even though she knew it sounded foolish after such a short amount of time, she couldn't imagine not being with Bray. But still, it was obvious he was scared she was going to leave. Liz hated that he felt that way. It wasn't because he doubted her, the fact that he'd opened up to her so much so quickly proved he knew he could trust her. It was part of some deep-rooted issue, something in his past that he wasn't quite ready to expose. All she could do was keep reassuring him, keep showing him how much she adored him, until he finally believed her wholeheartedly.

* * *

Stepping back into the room in his boxer-briefs, Bray rubbed a towel on his hair. Liz was seated on the edge of the bed, and though she glanced at him it seemed like she was deep in thought. "What's up?" he asked. She stood and strode over to him, grabbing his beard, standing on her toes to crash her lips to his. Gasping, he dropped the towel and leant to grasp her hips. As she pushed her tongue into his mouth, running her hands down his bare chest, he started to pull her in closer. Instead she moved his hands from her, setting them at his sides. Breaking the kiss she returned to trailing her fingers lower, descending until she was kneeling in front of him. She tilted her head forward and nuzzled his hardening manhood through the fabric. Bray hissed "I thought you said you weren't going to get on your knees so easily?" he teased. She raised an eyebrow "If you'd prefer, I can stop." "Oh no, who am I to deny you something you so clearly want?" Grinning, she squeezed his hips and pulled his underwear to his ankles. Liz reached up to grab him at the base, licking her lips. He was above average, between seven and eight inches, and so thick that with her hand around him her thumb just barely overlapped with her middle finger. "Liking what you see?" "Mmm… I didn't realize last night how big you are." she purred. She ran her tongue up the underside of his length and he let out a ragged moan. Stopping, she peered up at him; the head of his cock resting on her plump lips, a bead of precum already leaking out to drip down her chin. When he met her gaze, she put on the most wide-eyed, innocent expression and drew him into her mouth. He inhaled sharply as she slid her lips down his shaft, taking as much as she could handle. She swirled her tongue before pulling back, lightly sucking while she did, using her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit. He growled "Them doe eyes ain't fooling me, I can tell you're no stranger to this. Naughty minx." Leaning against the door frame, Bray savored the hot wetness of her mouth as she bobbed up and down on his manhood. After a bit he began moving his hips with her, wrapping his fingers in her hair as he got closer. Liz let him take control, bracing her free hand on his thigh as he guided her head. She increased her suction and he moaned, tightening his grip and picking up the pace of his thrusts. "There's a good girl. You gonna make me cum on those pouty lips of yours?" he murmured. She hummed in reply, and the feeling of the vibrations on his cock drove him to his climax. He tried to pull her away, not wanting to choke her, but she gripped his thigh and held him still. Tipping his head against the wall, he groaned and let his eyes close as he shot his hot seed into her throat, the muscles contracting around him as she swallowed.

Black spots danced across his vision as he fell from his high. She withdrew, his cock leaving her mouth with a light pop. Beginning to catch his breath, Bray looked down at her. Her face was flushed, eyelids half shut, lips red and puffy. He relished seeing her like that, she had such a raw beauty and sexual nature about her that unleashed something so primal in him. Gently tugging her hair, he guided Liz to her feet. "My pretty little darlin'." he crooned "Knows just how to please her man." He kissed her harshly, forcing his tongue into her mouth and nibbling her bottom lip, asserting his dominance. "Allow me to return the favor." Pulling her shirt over her head, he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. He grasped her breasts, taking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinching them lightly as she gasped in pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he led her to the edge of the bed, she sat and he pushed her onto her back. He crawled over her, biting her neck before kissing a trail to her chest, beard rough against the soft, pale skin. Pausing to nip the rosy peaks of her breasts, he moved his hands to the waist of her jeans. Sliding off the bed, he continued his path down her stomach, stopping right below her bellybutton. He undid her pants and glided them off her legs. Bray knelt in front of her, admiring her form. Her hair was fanned behind her head, eyes closed, hands lightly clenched, her thighs slightly open he could see a hint of the soft pink of her folds. He ran his palms up her calves, spreading her knees, exposing her most intimate parts to him. Leaning in, he could feel the heat radiating off her, and Liz bit her lip in anticipation. "Sit up." He demanded, though he was sure to keep his voice tender. She propped herself up on her elbows, craning her neck to look at him. "I want to be able to see your face when I make you come undone." Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to her clit, hearing her breath catch and feeling her shudder. He opened his mouth, swirling and flicking his tongue on the sensitive nub. Moving further down, he licked up her slit before diving his tongue inside her. She gave a soft moan, shifting her hips closer to him. Bray let his own eyes close for a minute as her flavor; a slight musk, faintly bitter like the wild chicory leaves that grew in Lafayette, engulfed his senses. He twisted his tongue, thrusting it in and out of her and though her breathing quickened, he wasn't quite getting the effect he wanted. He withdrew and went again to her clit, sucking it gently into his mouth. She let out a ragged groan, grasping the sheets and arching her back. '_There we go.'_ he thought, reaching down and hooking her legs over his shoulders, concentrating his efforts on the hardened nub. Bray pushed two fingers into her core, and Liz practically screamed in pleasure, grinding into him. Bringing his other hand to her hip, he held her against the bed. He pulled back for a moment, smirking at her. "Uh-uh," he chided "Let me do all the work, sweetheart. You just relax and enjoy." She nodded deliriously and he returned to his ministrations, crooking his fingers and beginning to drive them in and out. Because she couldn't expel her energy by moving, Liz began making the most delectable sounds; short, high pitched cries interspersed between blissful sighs, getting louder whenever he hit just the right spots. It took less than two minutes of this before the muscles in her thighs began to tremble and she whined longingly "Ah, Bray… please… yes…" Taking her clit between his lips he growled, remembering how the tremors had felt on his cock, and thrust his fingers faster until she let out a breathy, barely audible wail. He watched her; brow furrowed, mouth hanging slightly open as her thighs squeezed lightly around his head, hands gripping the blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. She tensed around his fingers and he felt a hot liquid gushing onto his palm, moving down to lap it up. It had the same taste only slightly sweeter, like honey. Her knees fell open, chest rising and falling heavily and he removed his fingers from her, taking them in his mouth to get as much of her delicious nectar as possible.

Bray pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh before sitting next to her on the bed while she let herself drop onto the mattress. He brushed a thumb across her cheek, her eyelids still shut, tongue almost lolling out as she panted. "You alright there, hon?" he asked, concerned. "Oh yeah… I'm fine… just… wow…" Liz breathed as her lashes fluttered open, eyes rolling back into her head for a moment before focusing on him. "C'mon, let's get more comfortable." her legs were still hanging limp off the edge of the bed. She licked her lips, laughing slightly "I… uh… don't think I can move." "Hold on, I've got ya." He stood and bent over, hooking an arm under her waist and knees, gingerly picking her up. She leaned against him as he carried her to the top of the bed, feeling her muscles still spasming a bit. He pulled the blankets down and set her on her side, lying on his back next to her as she curled her legs up, a small shiver running through her body. "So I'm guessing you liked that?" She smiled, cuddling up to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I kind of expected it with how charismatic you are, but I didn't think you'd be _that_ good." A blush spread across Bray's cheeks "Actually, I've never done that before." Her eyebrows raised "You're joking, right?" "No." he shook his head, staring up at the ceiling as he absentmindedly caressed her neck "I told you, I haven't had much to do with women. I've only ever been with one other person, a long time ago, and we weren't intimate for long before it ended." He was obviously uncomfortable, and Liz could tell there was more to the story than that, but she didn't want to push him. She cupped his chin and turned his head towards her. "Hey, whatever experience you've had or haven't doesn't matter to me. You're amazing, Bray. I'm so happy being with you. That goes for outside the bedroom too, by the way." She brought her other hand over his, lacing their fingers together. "And if you ever want to slow down or something, just let me know. We've got plenty of time, I'm not going anywhere. Ok babe?" He met her warm eyes and kissed her gently, giving him that sense of serenity which seemed to ease his troubled mind. He kept his hand on her neck as she laid her head on his chest, concentrating on the feeling of her soft pulse under his fingers, he tried to dismiss his painful memories as they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days passed with little excitement. Liz would wake up enveloped in Bray's arms, they'd go get breakfast, then he'd meet Luke and Erick at the gym. On Thursday she did a bit of exploring, finding a park a few blocks up; and the next day she went back in a pair of athletic shorts, putting her headphones in her ears and jogging the concrete pathways. That evening the three of them sat and watched Smackdown, once again Harper had declined the invitation. She hadn't seen him at all since the car ride, though Liz really didn't mind. Her and Erick had become friends quickly, and she was surprised at what a docile, good-natured person he was. He reminded her of a dog, craving affection and validation. The couple had sat together on the edge of the bed, Rowan settling on the floor between them, and while Bray talked strategy with him she noticed he would periodically grasp the back of larger man's neck. He seemed to enjoy it, so when they were left alone for a few minutes and started chatting, Liz began rubbing his shoulder. Erick had practically melted into the touch, and upon his return Bray had smiled at them as he sat behind her, reaching around to hold her against his chest.

At night she and Bray would crawl between the sheets, exploring each other's bodies. They didn't progress any further, and though she did find herself longing just a bit to have him throw her down and ravish her, Liz had meant it when she said she'd wait until he was comfortable. Besides he'd learnt quickly, already knowing exactly what to do to make her swoon, and both nights they fell asleep satisfied.

* * *

Saturday afternoon the group packed and loaded the car to head to the arena. She'd given Erick a hug and acknowledged Luke with a nod, which as expected he didn't return. They arrived before almost everyone else and found an unused locker room, getting settled for a little before she stepped outside while the guys changed, texting Don to ask where to meet him. A short time later Bray opened the door, and when she reentered the room her phone lit up with a reply. "Hey," she read it, turning to him. "My boss wants to see both of us in Maddox's office, right now." He sighed, grabbing his hat. "Start warming up, I guess we'll be back in a while." he told Harper and Rowan.

There were more people around as they walked through the halls; Bray in his black shirt and leather apron, Liz in a pair of gray twill shorts, knee high boots, and a yellow blouse. He slipped his arm around her waist, staring daggers at anyone who looked twice at them. When they opened the door to the office, Don and Brad halted their conversation abruptly. "Wyatt, Miss... Ritner, is it? Why don't you have a seat?" the GM asked nervously. "What do you want?" Bray replied, making no move except to tighten his grasp on her hip. Don spoke up, more confidently "Well, we have a bit of a situation here. It's come to my attention that the two of you have entered into some sort of relationship." His eyes flashed to where Bray's fingers were digging into her skin, then up to her face with a trace of concern. "Unfortunately, said relationship is a violation of the terms of your contract. So as of right now, Liz I'm sorry, but we have to let you go." She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, mouth dropping open in shock. Bray's hand left her side and he advanced towards Don angrily but Maddox intervened. "Now hold on a minute, I knew you wouldn't be happy with this so I came up with a solution." Bray glared at the smaller man. "If the three of you win your match tonight against Kofi and the Usos, I'll sign her to a developmental deal. We won't even send her to NXT, you can train her so she'll be able to keep traveling with you. In a few months we'll give her a tryout, and if she passes she can start appearing on shows." Liz's eyes widened. Her, a WWE superstar? Sure it had always been a dream but since she'd never had the time or money to pursue it she'd given up. Bray grinned, stepping back and gripping her shoulder. "You've made a very wise choice. I want you to wait backstage with her, so the ink will be dry by the time we get back with our victory." Brad nodded warily, and Bray led her out into the hall. When they got closer to their room in the more isolated area of the arena, he brought his hand down to intertwine with hers. "Let's not tell the boys about this until after the match, ok? Not that I have any doubts we'll win, but I don't want to put any more pressure on them." Liz leaned into him "No problem. Just go out there and teach those corporate goons not to mess with us."

She accompanied them to Gorilla, Bray kissing her forehead before they disappeared to make their entrance. Sure enough Maddox was there, contract and pen in hand, but she passed by him to the right of the stage. Taking advantage of the darkness, she slipped into the arena, standing a few feet from the side curtain. Liz watched the match, Harper and Rowan tagging in and out while Bray sat in his chair. The two were working effectively as a team like always, but Kofi was still able to get some offense in. Bray rose, joining the Family on the apron and Luke tagged him in. After a few minutes Erick and Luke took out the Usos and Bray hit Kingston with Sister Abigail, pinning him successfully. She cheered, along with a surprisingly large portion of the audience, and returned backstage before anyone could notice her. Brad had already signed the paper, holding it out to her as she approached. Liz took it gleefully, scribbling her name before giving it back. He extended his hand "Welcome to the WWE, Miss Ritner. Though the circumstances of your signing are unusual, if Wyatt sees something in you he likes then I'm sure you'll soon be a force to be reckoned with." She shook it and thanked him, turning just in time to see Bray emerge from the curtain. His face was beaming, and when she reached him he wrapped her in his arms, picking her up off the floor and spinning around before setting her down again. They both laughed, noticing the confused Harper and Rowan. "Congratulations are in order boys," he said "by winning that match we've gotten our girl here a WWE contract." Erick smiled, hugging her gently. "That's great! I know you'll be way better than those silly Divas." Luke just rolled his eyes, and Bray shot him a look before kissing her excitedly.

On their way back to the locker room Bray paused, holding his arm in front of Liz to stop her. "You two go on ahead, we'll meet you in a bit." He said to Luke and Erick, who nodded and continued walking. She looked up at him questioningly as they went out of sight. Bray glanced up and down the hall, a little out of the way but still a well-used area. Turning to her, he removed his hat and set it on a nearby crate. Eyes dark and mischievous, he grabbed her by the middle and pushed her back against the wall. Leaning down he captured her lips, and Liz embraced him as she allowed him access to her mouth. He slid his hands up her body over her shirt, then undid the buttons, yanking it open and exposing her bra. Pulling her bottom lip through his teeth, he swept her hair away and traced his tongue along her ear. "Happy, darlin'? With my instruction, you'll be accompanying us to the ring in no time. I don't know how anyone couldn't be distracted by such beauty." He went lower to kiss the hollow of her throat, trailing a hand down her stomach into her shorts. "We're gonna get caught." she warned, gripping his shoulders and shuddering when he brushed over her. "Doesn't seem like you care, you're practically soaked already." Bray murmured before he shoved two fingers inside her, wasting no time in beginning to thrust them. Gasping, she curved her hips, moving with him as much as she was able. As he set a rough, almost hectic pace, Liz could feel the cool leather of his apron rubbing against her skin, creating a delicious friction. She wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her upper body closer to his, seeking more of the invigorating sensation. He realized this, grinning, and used his other hand to tug her bra down, freeing her breasts. The rough fabric and metal rivets chafed the sensitive flesh of her nipples, causing her to emit a breathy moan, twitching slightly. Bray purposefully began grinding his chest to hers, curling his fingers and massaging her clit with his palm. He bit down on a spot below her jugular vein, so hard she thought he might break the skin. It wasn't long until she pulled his head up, kissing him heatedly to muffle her cries as she came. Her knees buckled a little, and he braced a hand on her side to help keep her standing. He removed his fingers, about to bring them to his mouth when Liz grasped his wrist, twisting it back and closing her lips around them. Watching while she sucked her own juices off, rolling her tongue around the digits, he growled lowly "I'm gonna put that talented mouth of yours to good use later tonight, sweet thing." Bray made sure she was steady on her feet before stepping away, picking up his hat and returning it to his head. Fixing her bra and buttoning her shirt, she started to brush her hair forward over her neck. "Does that really matter anymore? Everyone knows now anyways." he asked with a slight frown, and she stopped to think for a moment. "You're right. I'm proud to be yours baby, might as well show it." Liz replied, tucking the dark auburn strands behind her ears. A bright smile came across his face and he pulled her back in, craning his head to lick the quickly reddening mark, soothing the wound he'd left. She purred, closing her eyes and he chuckled softly. "Can't get enough of me, hm?" It was her turn to smirk, twirling a bit of his beard around her finger. "No, but maybe I could try." Bray watched as she spun on her heels, starting to walk away. He caught up to her, giving her ass a light slap when he passed.

* * *

_A/N: This was originally twice as long but I decided it worked better as two separate chapters. Next one should be up in a day or so. As always I appreciate any and all feedback.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Bray woke her early the next morning, caressing Liz's side until she yawned, kissing her cheek lightly as she opened her eyes. "Time to get up, hon." "Already? With the drive and the way you wore me out, I thought we'd be sleeping in." It had been a relatively short trip to Detroit, but the couple had been up late into the night. "It's Sunday, Luke and Erick'll be by soon for my sermon." She tensed a bit "Oh, I didn't know about that." His hand trailed to her shoulder, squeezing it softly "I remember you said you're not very religious, darlin', and I'm ok with that. But this is somethin' that's important to me, and I'd like you to at least try and be part of it." She met his eyes and nodded "If it means that much to you, of course." He smiled, tilting his head to press their lips together, and after a minute she pawed at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Pulling back, Bray gently gripped her arm "Not right now, but hold that thought." He brought her hand up and kissed the blue veins on her wrist, so clearly visible under her pale skin. She scratched under his chin, his eyelids fluttering as he leaned into her palm. "Might want to go wash your face, baby. Your beard's got my scent in it." Liz said, and he smirked. "Maybe I like it that way." "Well it's fitting. You are 'The Eater of Worlds', after all." she winked, then gasped when he moved his other hand down between her legs to dip into her heat. "Don't tempt me, little one." he snarled quietly, bringing his fingers to his nose and inhaling deeply before closing his mouth around them, savoring her essence. She shivered, biting her lip at his actions as he turned away and left the bed.

A half hour later she knelt on the floor facing him, Erick to her left and Luke next to him, listening while Bray preached. Though it was mostly Christian there were bits and pieces of other religions as well, he even quoted 'The Art of War'. Liz surprisingly found herself enjoying it; he spoke emotionally, pacing back and forth in front of the large window in the room, voice changing pitch and volume quickly. His words weren't damning or scornful; they were more reassuring, uplifting. For a while he slipped into Latin- an almost crooning tone, and Liz tried to be discreet as she shifted her thighs. At the end he bent in front of Harper, gripping his neck and whispering in his ear, then kissing his forehead. Bray did the same to Rowan and then moved in front of her. He put his hand on her neck but she could tell that it was a lighter touch than he'd used with the others, and instead of whispering he simply blew softly into her ear before pushing his lips to her temple, lingering there a bit longer.

Afterward Liz felt inspired, waiting until Luke and Erick left before stepping over to Bray, who had taken off his hat and was now himself kneeling in front of the glass. She stood behind him, not wanting to disturb his worship but he leaned back, resting his head against her stomach. As he opened his eyes and looked up at her between the swell of her breasts, she realized just how much trust he was placing in her. Bray had let her completely into his world, and as far as she could tell he'd kept his word and not tried to brainwash her. He was remarkably vulnerable around her and no one else, not even the other Family members, got to see him this way. She brought her hands low, combing them through his brown hair, lighter and slightly fluffy since it wasn't wet. "That was wonderful. You really do have a way with words, Bray." "I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetheart. You're a smart one, I knew you'd recognize the message." Lacing his fingers with hers, he gently pulled her down to him. He wrapped their arms around himself, nuzzling his face into her neck. They stayed that way for a while, silent as she held him tightly, Bray's breathing so steady she thought he might've fallen asleep until he spoke again. "The Sabbath is hard for me," he muttered softly against her skin "it reminds me of Abigail." Liz slid her palm under his shirt to caress his chest. "She would gather all of us, but afterward she would always take me aside. For hours she would lecture, teaching me what the others would never understand. They were sheep, she said, too skittish to know the truth. She told me I was special, that when she was gone I was to lead the Family, that I was going to change the world. I'm simply tryin' to live up to her expectations." "You're doing great, baby. I'm sure she'd be proud hearing you." her fingers traced over his heart, and he moved his head up to kiss her tenderly. "I l-hope so." She noticed that he'd started to say something else and caught himself, but didn't mention it as Bray placed his hands on her jaw, pressing their mouths together again.

* * *

She strolled confidently through the arena that night in skinny jeans tucked into her tall boots, and a fitted graphic t-shirt from one of her favorite bands. There was no reason to be dressed up anymore, she was a talent now, not a staff member. Her hair was twisted into a clip, bare neck exposed; she was on her way to catering, having offered to grab the guys something to eat. Turning a corner, Liz saw the one person she had been hoping to avoid. Punk was sitting on a crate, eyes down, music blasting from his iPod. She kept walking, intending to ignore him completely, but as she passed he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stop. He took his headphones off, looking up at her but she kept her head straight. "Hey, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I was pissed, I thought you lied to me on purpose, but it hit me that it's not your fault. Wyatt's a master of manipulation, of course he got you believing his lies." Liz turned to him angrily "Look, whatever stupid friendship we had, it's over. You made assumptions about me just like you are making assumptions about him, then got mad when I didn't act the way you thought I would. I owe you no explanation". His grip loosened, furrowing his brow when he noticed the deep purple mark on her throat. "Did he do that to you?" She opened her mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted "There you are my darlin'," Bray drawled, sauntering up from the hall behind her "thought you might've gotten lost or something." Punk let go of her and stood, fists clenching as he approached. Bray wrapped his arm around her, nudging her to the side so he was in front of the former champion. "This false idol botherin' you, hon?" he asked her, voice dripping in exaggerated sweetness. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing Wyatt, but leave her out of it." "And what makes you think this is a game? Not that it's any of your business." Punk took a step forward "It is my business. Something's going on here. There's no way someone like her would willingly be with a barbaric, malicious freak like you." Bray started to take his hat off but Liz stepped between them, putting her hands on his chest. "Don't. It's not worth it." There was tension for a moment, both men glaring at each other before Bray grinned wildly. He leaned down, bending Liz backwards and pressing his lips passionately to hers. As she returned the sentiment with equal fervor, he raised his eyes and stared over her at Punk, who looked completely devastated. Bray pulled her up, opening his mouth to break the kiss while her tongue swirled against his, and she moaned softly. "Now let's go find somewhere we can be alone." he crooned. She nodded, smiling at him and they went back the way they came, completely disregarding her stunned former friend.

Once they'd gotten a little farther away, Bray turned to her, gripping both her wrists. "I thought you said you were done with him?" he asked lowly, his cheerful demeanor suddenly gone. "I am. I had to walk by and he physically stopped me." His eyes narrowed, the icy blue darkening to something she couldn't read, and for the first time since their relationship began she found herself a little scared of Bray Wyatt. "Don't let me see you with him again, understand?" She hesitated for a moment before nodding and he shoved her back, Liz sitting when her knees hit a table. He loomed over her, moving between her legs and pinning her hands at her sides, she could feel his fingernails scraping her skin. "I said, do you understand me?" he repeated sternly. "Yes." she replied quickly, hoping this time she sounded convincing enough to him. "That's a good girl." he cooed, leaning in to push his lips to her neck. He released her hands, setting his palms on the tabletop as he pressed against her. Sighing when she felt his hardness through his pants, she arched into him and he bit down on the still sensitive bruise. Liz yelped in pain and he let go, running his fingers up her back. "Sorry hon, got a little carried away there." Bray said gently and when he raised his head to kiss her she noticed his eyes were again clear and bright. "No, it's fine. I should've answered sooner. I won't talk to Punk again, I promise." "Thanks darlin'." he replied as he helped her up, and they walked hand in hand back to their locker room.

* * *

Later in the night, the three men lurked in a dark hallway near the stage. They didn't have a match scheduled, but Bray was always on watch for an opportunity to make a statement. Liz had gone off to the trainer's room, some basic medical tests needing to be done for her contract. They waited silently, Luke and Erick leaning against the wall while their leader watched a monitor from the corner of his vision. They overheard conversations as people walked down the hall. "So did ya hear about the new diva they signed?" a thick South African accent, and Bray perked up, sliding closer to the source. "Yeah Bro, Wyatt's fucktoy. I didn't know we could get the ringrats jobs now." a grating New York voice answered and the other laughed in return. Bray and Erick exchanged looks, and when the two men passed by they attacked, Wyatt smashing Ryder to the ground and Rowan hitting Gabriel with a punch to the back of the head. Harper joined them, helping get Gabriel to the floor as Bray knelt over Ryder, hitting blow after blow to his face. Hearing footsteps coming their way to investigate the noise, Luke quickly realized Bray wasn't going to stop until the fake tanned man was no longer moving. He pulled his leader up, holding him in a waist lock as he struggled to get free. "That's enough, Bray. Don't kill 'em." "_LET ME GO!_" Wyatt bellowed, kicking his shins in attempt to escape. Harper winced, glancing at Erick for help, but he seemed unsure which side he was on. "Didn't you see how happy Liz was yesterday? You want to go tell her how you got us all fired and ended up in jail?" he hoped that the girl's name would calm Bray down and it worked, the younger man stilling so Luke could release his grip. Ryder's nose was bleeding profusely as Gabriel helped him to his feet, trying to get out of their path. Triple H and Stephanie turned the corner, both sides backing away from each other as they approached. "What's going on here?" Hunter growled, separating the two groups. "They jumped us!" whined Zack, holding his nose. "You got what you deserved, saying such terrible things about our Sister." Rowan asserted. Stephanie turned to face the smaller men "Is this true? Were you insulting a woman behind her back?" The duo froze, their guilty faces giving them away. She leaned in to her husband, whispering in his ear for a moment before he addressed Bray. "Though it is perfectly understandable why you did it, you three have had a pattern lately of causing issues backstage. To show there are no double standards in the WWE, you are hereby suspended from active competition on Raw tomorrow and forbidden from appearing on the show tonight." Stephanie spoke up, "However, we will give you a chance to resolve your issues in the ring on Smackdown, when Rowan and Harper take on Gabriel and Ryder in a tag team match." Bray nodded, keeping his words to himself as even he knew not to get on the bad side of the corporate power couple. Ryder and Gabriel looked terrified, and quickly stumbled away.

"Now aren't I the one who's supposed to be causing trouble?" Liz joked as she sat in between Bray and Erick in the corner of catering. "They were the ones causin' problems, I was just defending your honor, darlin'." he responded. She scooted her chair closer, picking up his right hand and running her thumb over the bloody knuckles. "And while I do appreciate that, I also believe you were the one who told me it doesn't matter what the sheep think." Looking at the other occupants of the room, he noticed they were all making it a point to avoid acknowledging the group. "I wouldn't peg you for one who gives advice he doesn't follow." Bray nodded, leaning in to kiss her softly, setting his palm on her thigh as she began talking to Erick.

* * *

Luke drove that night, Bray and Liz in the back seat. She'd curled up on her side, eyes closed with her head resting in his lap. He stroked her hip with one hand as he read an old, unmarked book, which looked to be handwritten. There was a slight tension in the car; Harper stoically quiet, Erick leaning against the window snoring softly, and she was thankful it was only a few hours' trip.

When they were alone in the hotel room, she took Bray's bags to the side, standing on her toes to remove his hat. "You've been so on edge today, baby. Come, relax." Grasping his arm Liz led him to the bed, taking off his shirts, her hands sweeping over his shoulders. "See, you're all stiff. Go lie down, I'll be there in a second." she purred, and he did as she said; lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed, folding his arms under his head. He heard her rustling in her suitcase, then felt the mattress dip slightly. She straddled him, and he smelled a soft vanilla scent before her palms ran up his spine. Sighing deeply, he flexed as she rubbed the warm oil into his skin. Her hands traveled across his back, massaging away the knots in his muscles. "Better?" she asked after a few minutes, kneading her fingers along the curve of the tattooed wings. He hummed in content, turning his head to the side, Bray raised his eyebrows as he saw she had taken off her shirt. Her low cut black bra highlighted her ample bosom and paleness, the colorful tattoos on her arms seeming to contrast more than usual. "Well now you're just gonna get me all tense again." She grinned softly "You sit back and I'll take care of it, I owe you for standing up for me." Liz moved off so he could roll over before returning to the same position but a bit higher, right below his chest. Leaning to kiss him she sucked on his tongue, letting him taste her, then pulling away. He watched while she unclasped her bra and slid it off, tossing it to the side. Growling, he reached up to her breasts, squeezing the supple globes in his large hands. She smiled and shook her head "I should've known. You just can't give up control." "Guilty as charged." Bray wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her down, making sure she caught herself before craning his head, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She moaned, closing her eyes when he took the hardened peak into his mouth. His palms slid to her waist, teeth nipping and pulling the sensitive nub. He looked up at her as he pushed his hands into her jeans, smoothing them over the flesh of her cheeks. Moving to lick her collarbone, he hooked his thumbs on the band and yanked them down. She shifted off him, sitting with her legs to the side and raising her hips so he could remove the last of her clothing.

He went to touch her but Liz dodged him, wagging her finger playfully. She pulled his pants off but left his boxers on, and to his surprise she mounted him, pushing her bare crotch down on his. Bray hissed, his stiffness pressed between his groin and her outer lips, the thin fabric of his underwear the only thing separating them. "I know, and I can wait. I'm not trying to pressure you, I just... need to be closer." she whimpered, though she was clearly somewhat frustrated as she ground into him. "Is this ok? I won't go any further." she trailed her fingertips up the line of dark hair to his bellybutton. "Yes." he breathed, "But stop if I ask you to." She nodded, bracing her palms on his stomach as she moved her hips, stroking herself on his length. He gasped, her sweltering heat and wetness melting through the cloth. She set a slow pace, rocking back and forth, her clit rubbing against the head of his cock. His eyes squeezed shut, gnawing at his lip and clenching his fists. Part of him wanted to rip away the restricting garment and just take her, but Bray was still hesitant to make that final leap. He wanted to be absolutely sure, because he knew just how devastating it would be if he was wrong. He started to raise himself onto his elbows, yearning for more contact, but the different angle caught her off guard and as she shifted back he felt the tip of his manhood dip just barely into her. She tore away from him quickly, eyes wide "Sh- sorry hon. I didn't mean to..." Sitting up, he brought his palm to her cheek "No, it was my mistake. I know you were being careful, sweetheart." Liz nodded, but he noticed she was more apprehensive, not leaning into his touch. "Now don't get all shy on me, little minx. I was enjoying your boldness." He kissed her encouragingly before laying back, his hands at his sides, and she ran hesitant eyes over him. When she met his gaze, he saw the spark ignite behind them again.

She moved lower, tugging off his boxers and reaching over to the bottle of oil, pouring some in her palm before she firmly gripped him. Moaning, Bray pushed his hips into her as she pumped his member steadily. After a moment she stilled her hand at the base, leaning in and flicking her tongue over the head. "My big, strong wolf; always ready to protect me." Liz purred, "I get such delight from serving you." She slid her mouth over his straining erection, Bray tangling his fingers in her hair as she sank down. A shiver crept up his spine, he could tell she knew exactly how much of an effect her words would have on him. Keeping his hold loose, he let her bob on his shaft at her own speed. Her free hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently while she sucked him. "Ah..." he bucked into her with a gasp and she hastened her efforts. Bray couldn't believe how good it felt, surrendering so much to the beautiful creature who literally had him in the palm of her hand. "M' almost there, darlin'." he warned her after a short time had passed, in between heavy breaths. She locked eyes with him in reply, looking up at him adoringly, like all she cared about was bringing him pleasure. He pulled her auburn locks, a ragged groan emitting from his chest as he fell over the edge. Liz withdrew to just the head, milking him with her hand and squeezing his sac while he filled her mouth. He noticed his orgasm was stronger, and when he finished spurting he felt a deep sense of satisfaction, letting his palms drop to the bed. Bray watched her slowly sit up, keeping her lips pressed together, though a small bit of opaque white cum slipped out to dribble down her chin, which she caught with the back of her hand. "You gonna be a good girl and not let that go to waste?" he asked, voice low and rough. Tipping her head back slightly, he could see the muscles in her throat work as she swallowed his extract. Her tongue darted out to lick off the excess, running it over her lips "I may not know much about religion but I remember that one; not allowing my man's seed to spill." Reaching down for her, he grumbled softly "C'mere so I can touch you, my dearest one." Liz crawled up to him, lying at his side and he encircled her in his arms. She found her panties at the edge of the bed, sliding them back on before hooking her leg over his waist.

Bray held her close, kissing her affectionately, letting her know how much he appreciated her. But when he had a moment to consider the skill with which she'd handled him, thoughts crept into his head; how Punk had looked at her, what the two gossiping superstars had called her earlier. "Everything alright?" she questioned gently, he presumed she was worried he was upset about accidentally coming so close to intercourse. He turned to face her "Don't take this the wrong way, because it won't effect how I see you, but... how many others have you been with?" She seemed a bit startled, but thankfully not angry. "Oh. I don't mind answering that. You've already shared your background with me, it's only fair." She moved a hand to his chest, eyes following it as she drew shapes on his skin. "I started kinda young, lost it to my first boyfriend when I was fifteen. We were together for a little under a year and I don't really regret it, because at the time I did love him." She chuckled softly "Though I found out a while later that he'd had a revelation and decided he was gay." Her palm trailed down his side. "Then there was an older guy, I was sixteen he was almost twenty, and we lasted four years. In the beginning I would've married him if he'd asked, and it would've been a huge mistake. I grew to hate him, but he was absolutely crazy about me so it took a long time for me to end it. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, watching him cry and beg me not to go." She fretted her lips together, her expression saddening for a moment and Bray rubbed her neck, being sure to lighten his touch on the discolored blemish that lingered there. "I realized that I was twenty one, and had been in a relationship for all of my young adult life. I knew I needed a break; time to figure myself out, because I had lost who I was." She noticed him tense slightly "I didn't sleep around, if that's what you're thinking. That's never been my thing. I'm the type who devotes myself to someone, and expects the same in return." Liz entwined her fingers with his, gazing at him with her enchanting blue orbs. "After a while I became confident again, ended up with my dream job, and found myself in the care of the most passionate man I've ever known." He smiled at her, pressing his mouth to hers once more. Even if her answer had been in the double digits he wouldn't have minded, but he felt special knowing so few had touched her before him. When he broke the kiss he pushed her down, guiding her face to his chest as he leant his chin on her head. Bray closed his own eyes once her breathing evened out, keeping her secure in his embrace.

* * *

Liz had asked to accompany them to the gym the next morning but he'd politely refused. "We'll start in a few days, little one. It's been too eventful a week." She had understood, instead taking her headphones and looking up a decent jogging route. Bray was currently sitting on a bench lifting weights next to Luke, who was still more sullen than usual. Though he'd kept a bit of a wall between the Family and himself, Wyatt always considered the older man a friend, the person he'd been closest to until Liz came along. Because he could always rely on Harper, and he didn't pander to him like Rowan did, Bray tended to take him for granted. From Luke's point of view his behavior had to seem strange, Bray still didn't quite understand it himself. He glanced around to make sure they were alone, Erick with earbuds in on a treadmill across the room the only other occupant. "I appreciate you snapping me out of it yesterday. I've been too caught up in… other things lately." Luke nodded, speaking in a subdued voice "I just don't see where this is going. Beg my pardon but it seems like you're letting your emotions get the better of you." "You are my loyal Brother, my general, and I have no problem admitting to you that this isn't going as I planned." Bray looked straight forward at his own reflection in the glass. "I originally intended to use Liz as a puppet. Women are very powerful and've brought about much change in this world." He set the weight down, wringing his hands in his lap "However, I'm finding myself to be absolutely taken with her. I broke an almost ten year vow against intimacy on our first night together. She just has this kind of spellbinding effect on me. I don't see her as an outlet for pent up sins, a tool for my own gain; but as an equal, a companion. Luke, is there a reason you don't like her? Am I blinded by desire and missing something?" Harper considered him for a moment before responding "There's nothing wrong with her, I just don't enjoy her company. But the fact that Erick, who is so very timid, adores her says a lot. You heard him, he's already started to call her Sister. If you're questioning whether or not I think her intentions are true?" He shook his head, and Bray thought he could see a faint smirk under the slightly graying scruff. "You just need to watch the way she looks at you. In all the years we've known each other I've never seen you so happy, and if it's what you want, she seems like she could be a worthy partner for you." He turned to the shorter man "My problem isn't with the relationship itself, that's your own thing. It's that it's affecting your ability to lead us. This will sound selfish, but the Family was here first. It's not fair to neglect us in favor of her." Bray stroked his beard in contemplation "Your honesty is appreciated, Luke. Though some of the neglect you're feeling is the fault of your self-inflicted isolation. You don't have to be best pals, but it would be easier if you could at least make an effort to tolerate her." Harper nodded shamefully, averting his eyes down. "I said some fault, Brother, not all. My inexperience with the fairer gender is definitely startin' to catch up to me. Maybe we should all take a few days off to regroup, figure out how we'll go from here. I reckon' it's time to head on home for a while."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long but it's almost 4800 words so forgive me please?_


End file.
